


Brother of Mine

by Nellie2018



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: Dean Winchester has just lost his father to a werewolf pack and is feeling lonely and alone.  Bobby has a secret that he needs to share now that John is dead.     Slightly non canon storyline.
Kudos: 13





	Brother of Mine

Bobby Singer sighed as he looked out of the window. They’d cremated one of his oldest friends, John Winchester, yesterday and his boy - no man- Bobby corrected himself, was sitting on the bonnet of his car, staring into space and nursing a bottle of beer. His huddled shape emphasised his misery and depression and the old hunter’s heart hurt at Dean’s plight. John and Dean had been very close and the sudden loss of his father in a hunt had devastated the young man. The previous day had been hard on all but particularly Dean who had had to cope with the death of his mother, brother and now his Father in his short 23 year life. Bobby worried that Dean would be unable to cope and had insisted on the young man staying with him - scared that the hunter would choose to join his family if he didn’t keep a close watch on him.  
Once again he sighed and turned away from the window. He had a moral quandary now that John was dead and he wasn’t sure what to do. An event 18 years ago had always been a source of contention between John and himself but he had promised him that he would never share the secret. Times had been hard when John lost Mary and he had made a decision that Bobby objected strongly to but he had sworn not to tell anyone. Bobby could understand the reasoning behind Johns actions, but had never agreed with how it was handled. However, John was gone now and if he shared this decision it would have a major impact on several peoples lives, especially Dean. Bobby had never felt comfortable keeping the secret, yearning to share it with Dean but he knew it wasn’t his place to make the decision.  
He picked up his phone and dialled a number. “Hello Ellen.” he said as it was connected.  
“Hello Bobby. I’ve been expecting your call. How is he?”  
“Sad, lonely, lost. He thinks he’s all alone in this world. I’m so scared he’ll kill himself, I’ve hidden the keys to the weapons store. You know what I think but the decision needs to come from you.”  
He heard Ellen sigh. “As soon as I heard that John had died I’ve been preparing myself. We both know he needs to know the truth about Sam.”  
“Agreed.” said the older hunter. “I’m not sure how he’s going to take the news once he learns what really happened. The boy has so much anger, I’m worried about how he’ll react. If John had just handled it differently - told the truth rather than the story he came up with, things would have been so much easier.”  
Ellen gave a short laugh. “That sums up John Winchester - his parenting skills definitely needed work. You need to tell him Bobby and then we’ll talk again. He’s best hearing it from you, you were more of a father to him than John at times.”  
“Ok but it’s not going to be an easy conversation.”  
“Good luck. Speak to you soon, bye Bobby.”  
“Bye Ellen.”  
He put the phone down and cursed colourfully. He was not looking forward to the conversation but he steeled himself, straightened his cap and walked out of the door.

Dean sat on the bonnet of the 67 Impala nursing a half drunk bottle of beer in his hand. The Impala had been his father's car since before he was born. Dean grew to love the car, nicknaming it Baby, and a large part of his life had been spent in it travelling the country. In fact Baby was the one constant in his life, his father disappearing from time to time on hunts and leaving him in motel rooms or with friends for days or weeks at a time. It was more of a home to Dean than anywhere, his fathers need to keep moving never giving him chance to lay down some roots. Dean had shed a few tears when on his 18th birthday John had given him the keys and told him that Baby was now his own. He raised the bottle to his lips but realised he didn’t really want it. He missed his Dad, he felt lost, not knowing what the future would hold and his eyes watered with raw emotion. He knew he wasn't the best parent but John had always tried to do his best for him in difficult circumstances. It had always just been just the two of them, hunting monsters, saving people, John taking pride in training his son to become a talented hunter. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he thought about the funeral held yesterday. There had been a few hunters attending but not many. A hunter's life was lonely and dangerous and an early death was alarmingly regular in their world. Many of his father's friends had been lost over the years. John had dodged the bullet for a long time but his last hunt brought them into contact with a werewolf pack. They had rescued a victim but the pack had chased them down and his father had told him to get the girl to safety as he lead the pack away. By the time that Dean got back to his father, there were 4 dead werewolves but his father had been grievously wounded. He died in his sons arms, apologising for leaving him.  
Dean lifted his bottle and toasted his dad. “I’ll miss you Dad but I know you’re in a better place with Mom and little Sammy. Maybe it won’t be so long till I join you.”  
He wiped away the tear and turned as he heard footsteps and saw Bobby approaching. Bobby had been a rock since John had died, making arrangements and looking after him. Dean knew he was worried about him He also knew that the old hunter had locked the weapons store. Bobby had been a second father to him, always providing a safe haven when he or John were sick or injured and he had spent many weeks at Bobbys scrapyard learning about cars and trucks. Dean knew Bobby was hurting as he and his father had been friends since before he had married Mary. He had lost his own wife tragically young, never having children of his own and he had treated Dean like he was a son.  
He turned his head as the older hunter came up to him.  
“Hey” he said simply.  
“How about you come in and get some lunch Dean you’ve been out here for a couple of hours,” said Bobby, noting the tear track on Dean’s cheek. Dean nodded. “I’ll come in in a bit. I just needed some space, there’s a lot to think about now that I’m on my own.“  
“You know you’re welcome to stay for as long as you need Son.”  
Dean smiled. “I know Bobby and I’m grateful for that but I need to get back on the road.”  
“There’s plenty of time for that Dean. Stay for a few more days at least. Your dad wouldn’t want you to rush into another hunt unprepared.”  
Dean felt a wave of grief slam through him at the mention of his dad and it overwhelmed him..  
“How am I going to cope Bobby?” he whispered. “I’m all alone now, my family is gone. I don’t know what to do.”  
Bobby watched as Dean dissolved into tears and he pulled the young man into a comforting hug.  
“You’re not alone Dean.” he said soothingly, patiently waiting until the distraught boys sobs lessened. Dean pulled away, embarrassed and Bobby let him go.  
“Sorry Bobby.” he said quietly.  
“No need to apologise to me boy” he said gruffly as he had been affected by the power of Deans grief. “Come on, let's go inside, we both need a drink. I’ve got something to tell you and I’m gonna need a large whisky to do it.”  
Dean looked at the older man intrigued. “What is it?”  
Bobby began to walk to the house. “Let’s get a whisky in our hands before I tell you.”  
Dean wiped the tears from his face and wiped his nose on his sleeve before following Bobby back to the house.

They sat in the study, surrounded by ancient books and texts. Bobby silently filled two glasses of whisky and handed one to Dean, taking a large swig from his own. Dean watched him warily, Bobby was acting strangely and he prompted.  
“What do you want to talk about Bobby?” he asked.  
Bobby sighed. “You’re not alone Dean.”  
Dean nodded. “Yeah, I know I’ve got the wider hunter family.”  
“No, well you do, but no that’s not what I meant. You’ve got Sam.”  
Dean sighed “Sammy died a long time ago Bobby.” he said quietly.  
“No he didn’t.”  
Dean looked at his friend in confusion. Surely he had heard Bobby wrong. “What?”  
Bobby continued, taking Dean's hands in his.  
“Sam is still alive. He was adopted when he was 7 months old.”  
Dean shook his head in denial.  
“No. I remember Dad taking Sammy to the hospital and when he came back he told me he’d died of a fever.”  
“He thought it would be easier if he told you he’d died. You were close to your brother, he didn’t want you going after him.”  
Dean backed away, horror flooding through him.  
Bobby pressed on. “He needed to protect Sam Dean. He thought the demon who murdered your mother was trying to take Sam away. He had to get him away from danger and he felt the best way would be for everyone to think he had died.”  
Dean took a swig of his whisky and put the glass down on the desk. His horror quickly turned to anger.  
“Why did he never tell me Bobby?”  
“You were too young and he felt it was the best to protect you as well. You were only 4 when your Mom died.”  
“But why did he never tell me when I got older?”  
“He wanted to protect Sam.”  
“And you never thought to tell me? Damn Bobby you are like a second father to me.”  
Bobby took a swig of his whisky. “It wasn’t my place to tell you,” he said calmly. “ I never agreed with the way he handled it but I swore to John that I would keep the secret. I told him so many times to tell you but you know what a stubborn ass he was. I guess he was protecting Sam - he doesn’t know he’s adopted. He thought it easier just to let everyone think he died when he was a baby. It wasn’t easy for him either.”  
The older hunter watched as a range of emotions crossed Deans face. He scrubbed his hand through his short hair and took a few deep breaths trying to calm his thundering heart.  
Sammy was alive - for 19 years he had a brother that he didn’t know existed. He’d missed so much of his life.  
“Where is he?” he asked quietly.  
“He was adopted by a good couple who couldn’t have children. They were out of the hunting game and they’ve given him a good life in a small town a long way from here.”  
“Have you seen him?”  
“Yeah. I keep in touch with Ellen and Mike. Every so often I’ll visit to see how he’s getting on. I’m an old friend of the family. You’d be proud of him Dean, he’s growing to be a smart, handsome young man.”  
He watched as Deans anger blew out and he gestured for him to sit down.  
“I’ll get a photo of him for you.”  
He moved to his desk and took out a locked box. Opening it he pulled out a photo.  
“This was taken on his high school graduation. He’s at Stanford University now studying for a pre-law degree.”  
Dean took the photo with shaking fingers. It showed a smiling young man with a mop of unruly chestnut hair and hazel green sparkling eyes.  
“He looks happy” he said quietly, touching the face with his fingers gently.  
Bobby nodded. “He is. He knows nothing of the hunting game, he’s been brought up as an all American kid.”  
“He’ll be 19 now” said Dean, a tear starting to drip down his cheek. “Hi Sammy.” he said to the photo.  
He looked up as Bobby put a consoling hand on his shoulder.  
“You wanna meet him?”  
Dean looked up surprised. “Is that allowed?”  
Bobby shrugged. “I’m an old friend of the family. My best friend has just died and I’m taking his son on a road trip to get his mind off everything. I’ll have to clear it with Ellen & Mike but I guess there won’t be any harm meeting up with Sam at Stanford. He doesn’t need to know you’re his brother.”  
Dean looked down at the photo again. “I’ve missed so much.”  
Bobby nodded and stood up. “If you think you’re up to it, I’ll go and ring Ellen.”  
“Thanks Bobby. Can you ask if I can speak to Ellen sometime. I’d like to know all about him.”  
“Sounds good to me Son.”

Bobby moved to the phone breathing a sigh of relief. That conversation had gone better than he expected and Deans mature reaction had impressed him. He realised that the revelation had not hit the young Winchester fully yet but he smiled as he saw Dean staring down at the picture, unconsciously rubbing his fingers over it. It was going to be hard for him to meet his brother and not let on but he knew that Dean would never want to put Sam in danger. 

A day later, Sam Harvelle received a call from his mom.  
“Hey Mom” he greeted.  
“Hi Sam, how are you doing?”  
“I’m ok - snowed under with work but I’m coping pretty well. How are things at home?”  
“Quiet without you. Your Dad says hello.”  
“Back at him. So, what’s with the phone call, we don’t usually speak till the weekend?”  
He heard Ellen laugh. “You’re too perceptive Sam Harvelle. I just wanted to tell you that Bobby will be in the area on Saturday and he wants to know if you are able to meet up with him.”  
Sam grinned. He liked Bobby, an old friend of the family, who was more like a grumpy uncle to him.  
“Sure. I’m working on Friday night at the bookstore but I can meet up for lunch on the Saturday.”  
“Just to warn you that he’ll have someone with him.”  
“Don’t tell me he’s finally got a girlfriend.”  
Ellen laughed again. “This is Bobby Singer we’re talking about. No, it’s a bit of a sad story. Do you remember me talking about John Winchester?”  
Sam thought for a second. “Yeah, he’s an old friend of Bobby isn’t he.”  
“That’s right. Unfortunately he died in an accident last week.”  
“Oh that’s tough. He had a son didn’t he?”  
“Yes Dean. He’s staying with Bobby until he decides what he wants to do. He’s pretty miserable as you can understand so Bobby thought a road trip up to California sounded good.”  
“He must be really cut up about his Dad. How old is he?”  
“Deans in his early 20’s now. Anyway, Bobby thought it might help him to get away from Kansas for a while and he thought while he was close he’d drop in and catch up with you.”  
Sam nodded. “Sure. Poor Dean. Tell Bobby I’m looking forward to seeing him. Dessies Diner 12 o’clock on Saturday.”  
“Thanks Sam I’ll tell him. See you soon Son. I love you.”  
“Love you too Mom. Bye.”  
He cut the call and put the phone down on the desk beside him.  
He liked Bobby and was intrigued to meet Dean Winchester. His soft heart ached for the boys loss, he would be devastated if he had lost a parent - especially as it sounded like it had been unexpected.  
“I wonder ….” he said to himself before shaking his head and turned back to his essay as he put the thoughts to the back of his head and got back to work. 

It had been a rough couple of days, Dean’s emotions ranging from anger and frustration to fear and nervousness at the realisation that his brothers existence had been kept from him for the last 19 years and that they were finally going to meet. Bobby understood the complex emotions running through the young hunter and helped as much as they could, giving him space when needed and listening when Dean wanted company. A long talk with Ellen ended with Dean coming off the phone and going to his room after the call. Bobby gave him the time and space and a couple of hours later he came down having processed the information he had been given in the conversation. Bobby made dinner with Dean helping and they sat and chatted and Bobby heaved a sigh of relief as he realised that Ellen had reassured Dean that Sam was happy and had a good life. Dean told Bobby that Ellen would arrange a meeting so that the brothers could meet. He also said that if Dean wanted to tell Sam he was his brother then she wouldn’t stand in his way. Dean had been shocked and assured her that he didn’t want to put Sam in any danger. He knew only too well the trauma of finding out about a long lost brother and he didn’t want to cause the boy any pain. He’d be happy just meeting Sam as the son of a friend of the family. As long as he could satisfy himself that Sam was living a good life, there didn’t seem any point in upsetting him.

Three days later Dean was sat opposite Bobby in Dessies Diner. Dean was quiet and Bobby could tell he was nervous.  
“Dean, you don’t have anything to fear son. Sam is a good kid, kind, generous, smart.”  
The young hunter nodded. “I don’t want to mess this up Bobby. You don’t get a second chance at making a first impression.”  
Bobby reached over and patted Dean's arm. “Just be yourself Dean. He’ll love you.”  
Dean nodded. “What if he doesn’t like me?”  
Bobby laughed. “Hell boy, you’re telling me that Dean Winchester won’t charm him. You’re an expert sunshine.”  
Dean smiled. “I’ll try.”

Outside, Sam walked round the corner and spotted a large black classic car parked in front of the diner. He was surprised to see it as it stood out from the normal modern cars also parked there. It seemed familiar to him but he dismissed it, shook his head and walked towards the door. Entering he looked around and spotted Bobby raising his hand. He was sitting with a young man, not much older than himself. As he walked towards the table, Bobby rose and embraced him in a warm hug.  
“Hey Sam, good to see you boy.”  
Sam returned the hug. “Good to see you too Bobby.”  
As they parted he looked over to Bobby's companion.  
“Hi” he said “I’m Sam, good to meet you. I’m sorry about your dad.”  
Dean found himself unable to speak.  
Bobby turned to him. “Dean, meet Sam Harvelle. One day he’s going to be a rich lawyer.”  
Dean couldn’t respond as a wave of emotion tore through him and he panicked.  
“Sorry, I’ve got to …. “ he stammered before rising and running out of the diner.  
“Dean” called Bobby and went to follow him but Sam put a hand on his arm and stopped him.  
“Give him some space Bobby He’s obviously in a bad place.”  
The older hunter watched Dean as he walked to the Impala and leant against the bonnet. It was obvious the boy was crying.  
“I’m sorry Sam, he’s not like this normally.”  
“He’s just lost his dad. That’s a lot to cope with.” said Sam as he looked at Dean. “Look, you order a coffee, I’ll go and talk to him. Maybe someone his own age might be able to help.”  
Bobby nodded. From what he knew of Sam, perhaps some alone time would help the anguished youngster.  
“If you need me just wave.” he said and Sam nodded and walked to the door  
“I’ll bring him back soon.” he said confident in his ability.

Sam sucked in a big breath and walked slowly towards the distraught figure leaning on the bonnet of the black car. ‘Where do I know this car from’ he wondered again? It was annoyingly familiar. Walking over he saw the figure stiffen and then angrily wipe the tears from his cheeks.  
“Hey” said Sam simply.  
Dean turned away in embarrassment.  
“Sorry, I ….” he couldn’t really speak due to a large lump in his throat.  
“Hey, you’ve had a lot to cope with Dean. You’ve just lost your Dad.”  
Dean nodded numbly and Sam continued.  
“And now you’ve got to cope with meeting your long-lost brother.”  
Dean looked up sharply.  
“What?”  
He saw that Sam was smiling.  
“That’s right isn’t it. You’re my brother?”  
Dean didn’t know how to respond so Sam continued.  
“I realised a few years ago that I was adopted, though Mom and Dad never told me.”  
Dean looked up at him and Sams heart broke at the pain on the young man's face. He’s got my eyes, he thought.  
“I hoped that one day one of my blood family would care enough to call. It’s been such a long time though that I guessed I was a dirty secret that needed covering up.”  
Dean gasped “no” and looked directly at him “No, you must never think that Sammy. Dad gave you up to save you.“  
Sam smiled, happy that Dean was responding to him at last.  
“So you are my brother?” he asked carefully.  
Dean nodded numbly. “Yeah.”  
Sams stomach flipped as his suspicions over the last few years were finally confirmed.  
“Nice to meet you Dean. It’s been a long time.”  
Sam reached out and touched Dean on the arm, not wanting to invade his space but Dean grabbed him and pulled him into a hug which seemed to last forever. Both boys relished the contact and tears flowed. Eventually Dean eased back and he smiled up at his taller brother.  
‘How come he’s taller than me?’ he thought.  
“Hey Sammy.” he said simply. “I’m so sorry it’s taken this long to find you.”  
Sam leaned back and wiped his face and Dean continued.  
“Until last week I didn’t know you were alive. Dad told me you died when you were a baby.”  
Sam gasped in shock. “Why would he tell you that?”  
Dean grimaced. “Dad didn’t handle it very well. After mom died in the fire he was left on his own with a 4 year old and a 6 month old baby. Bad things happened and he thought it best that you were protected He knew the family who adopted you could give you a better life than he could offer. He loved you enough to let you go.”  
Sam processed the shocking information.  
“He told you I was dead.” he stated flatly.  
“I only found out after the funeral. Bobby had kept the secret over the years and he felt that I deserved to know the truth. He said he kept in touch to see that you were ok.”  
Sam smiled. “You know, I thought that Bobby may have been my Dad. He called to see us every few months, always had questions and took photos.”  
Dean smiled. “He would make a great dad, but no your father is, was John Winchester. He was a complex character, stubborn as hell but he always tried to do his best. He didn’t always get it right. I’m angry as hell that he never told me about you.”  
“Have I got any more family? You say my real mom died in a fire.”  
Dean shook his head. “I’m sorry Sammy. There was a fire in the house and she died when you were a baby. I was only 4 and can’t remember her too well. There’s no-one else.”  
Sam assessed the young man in front of him. He was shorter than him but more stocky, well developed muscles showing under his jacket. The realisation that he had a brother swept through him and he felt a tear drip down his cheek.  
“Hey brother.” he said simply and hugged Dean.  
Dean returned the hug warmly. “Hey brother.” he reiterated.  
They stood like that for a minute until they heard a quiet. “Ahem.”  
Turning they saw Bobby standing a short distance away.  
“I guess you told him.” he said smiling as the boys parted.  
Dean grinned. “Actually, he told me.”  
“Huh?”  
“Sammy is so smart, he guessed.”  
“It’s Sam now by the way. I haven’t been Sammy since I was 10 years old.”  
Dean laughed. “Guess we’ve got a lot to catch up on.“  
Sam nodded and then nudged them towards the diner.  
“Let’s sit down in comfort and eat, I’m starving. I haven’t had any breakfast.”  
As he led them towards the diner Bobby raised an eyebrow to Dean who put a subtle thumbs up.

Over lunch the conversation was easy, each member of the trio contributing to the conversation. Bobby was pleased to see Dean bright and alert and was happy to see the boys establishing a warm rapport. They had been apart far too long. Finally, over pudding of apple pie and ice cream, he broached the unanswered question.  
“So boys. What happens next?”  
Dean finished off the pie and leant back in the chair, his appetite sated.  
“I don’t know. What do you think Sammy - Sam?”  
“I want to keep in touch. I’ve got another 2 years of Stanford. Maybe you could move closer and we can get to know each other.”  
Dean nodded. “I’d like that.”  
Sam smiled. “Maybe you could get a job round here and a place to live. What do you do for a living?”  
Dean frowned, he didn’t want Sam to know he was a hunter- it was too soon for that.  
Bobby prompted. “He’s good with cars. Maybe there’s a garage round here who needs a grease monkey.”  
Dean nodded, silently thanking the older hunter.  
“Is that your car out there?” asked Sam and Dean nodded.  
“Yeah, it was my dads car for a long time but he gave it to me on my 18th birthday. She’s called Baby.”  
“There’s something familiar about it. It’s been driving me mad.”  
Bobby cleared his throat. “John used to drive by your house when he was in the area. Just checking up on you. You probably saw it parked up over the years.”  
Sam nodded. “So he was looking out for me.” he stated.  
“He never stopped missing you Sam. I didn’t agree with how he handled it but he thought he was doing the best for you and to be honest it was probably the hardest decision in his life to give you up. He always asked about you when we met up.”  
Sam looked down at his hands.  
“I’m sorry I never had the chance to meet him.” and felt Deans hand on his own.  
“So am I. He’d be proud of the way you’ve turned out.”  
Bobby looked at his watch.  
“Why don’t you boys take the afternoon together. I need to talk to your Mom Sam.”  
Sam looked mortified. “Oh shit, I didn’t think about Mom and Dad.”  
“It’s ok, she told me I could tell you the truth about us if I wanted . She’ll be miffed to find out that you suspected all along you were adopted.”  
Sam laughed. “That’s going to be an interesting conversation when we next speak.”  
Bobby rose and moved to the counter, paying the bill. The waitress took his payment and nodded over to the two boys, now laughing about something.  
“Everything ok now? He looked upset before.”  
“They’re ok. They’ve not met for 19 years.”  
“Well they’ve sure got a lot of catching up to do.”  
“That they have” agreed Bobby adjusting his hat. “But I think they’re going to be ok.”  
“Good” she said smiling.

Bobby knew that it wasn’t going to be plain sailing in the future for the Winchester brothers but they had found each other and their family bond was going to be strong. Whatever the world held for them he was sure they would be facing it together from now on.


End file.
